Exercise
by LulluBee
Summary: Jisoo dan Junghan yang dihukum merapihkan ruangan penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. JiHan/JungSoo/JoHan Seventeen Fanfiction YAOI BxB NC! RnR Juseyo


_**Exercise**_

Pairing :

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Junghan

Genre : School Life, MAINSTREAM

Rated : M

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Jisoo, pemuda tampan dengan senyuman menawannya sedang duduk santai di kursi kayu yang ada dihalaman sekolahnya. Sambil membaca sebuah buku, dengan kaki kanan yang dia tumpukan pada kaki kirinya. Matanya terus meneliti setiap kata yang dia lihat berderet dibuku itu.

Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada buku yang begitu banyak menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyuuuuunggg"

"JISOOO HYUUUNG"

Sampai akhirnya suara kencang yang mengganggu kegiatannya terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Jisoo langsung menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, dan dia bisa melihat dua orang namja yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Jisoo mendelik tidak suka kearah mereka.

Dua namja itu kini sudah duduk disebelahnya, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kalian kenapa eoh? Menggangu sekali." Komen Jisoo.

"Hehehe.. Hyung, aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Ujar namja dengan senyum yang paling lebar.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jisoo.

Namja satunya yang bermata sipit segera merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada Jisoo. "Ini hyung.."

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Jisoo bingung, seraya memperhatikan benda yang baru saja diberikan namja sipit itu.

"Kami titip ini yah hyung." Ujar si senyum lebar.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini kelas kami akan ada pemeriksaan hyung, jadi kami ingin menitipkan ini padamu." Jawabnya.

"Tapi_"

"Sudah yahh hyung, sebentar lagi kelas kami masuk. Nanti saat pulang sekolah kami akan mengambilnya lagi. Bye!"

"Heeyy!" Jisoo hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan juniornya yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak memikirkan hal itu, dia memasukkan benda titipan itu disaku celananya. Dan memasukan buku yang tadi dia baca pada tas ranselnya. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi yang menandakan kelas akan dimulai. Dan dia tak ingin sampai terlambat mengikuti kelas pertama, apalagi kelas pertamanya itu diisi oleh seorang guru yang dapat dikatakan galak itu.

Jisoo meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan memasuki lorong sekolahnya. Dia memasuki kelas yang berada dilantai tiga. Dan sudah banyak siswa dan siswi yang sudah berkupul dikelasnya, Jisoo pun langsung menuju kursinya yang berada di baris kedua dari depan. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursinya, kakinya dia selonjorkan sehingga keluar dari garis mejanya.

"Junghan-ah, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Jisoo dapat mendengar temannya yang duduk tak jauh dibelakangnya. Dia pun tak terlalu peduli dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Gwaenchana Junnie, aku baik-baik saja. " Jawab namja yang tadi dipanggil Junghan.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jun.

"Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing saja." –Junghan-

"Jinjja? Mau aku ambilkan obat di UKS?" Tawar Jun.

"Aniya, tak apa biar aku ambil sendiri saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja."

Jisoo masih mendengar suara-suara kebisingan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, ada yang sedang bercakap-cakap, ada yang bercanda dan ada juga yang saling melemparkan kertas. Jisoo hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, dia sudah biasa dengan suasana kelas yang seperti ini, dan dia lagi-lagi tak peduli.

' _Bruukkk'_

"Akkhh!"

Niat awalnya Jisoo tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Mata terpejamnya langsung membuka ketika dia mendengar suara benda jatuh dibarengi dengan suara ringisan. Dan Jisoo bisa melihat seseorang tengah terduduk didekat mejanya, Jisoo menautkan alisnya.

"YAKK!" Pekikan kencang dari namja yang terduduk itu membuatnya bingung.

Namja dengan rambut panjang sebahunya kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia adalah Junghan, teman sekelasnya yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan teman satunya. Junghan menatap Jisoo geram.

"Wae?" Tanya Jisoo seraya membalas tatapan Junghan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, eoh?" Delik Junghan.

"Mwoya?"

"Ini!"

"Aww! YAAKK!" Jisoo mengerang sakit ketika dengan polosnya Junghan menginjak kakinya. Jisoo merasa sedikit ngilu dikaki yang tadi baru saja diinjak keras oleh Junghan. Pemuda tampan dengan senyum menawan itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau gila, eoh! Apa salah kakiku?!"

"Tsk! Kaki mu itu menghalangi jalan, dan membuatku jatuh." Jawab Junghan.

"Kau menyalahkan kakiku? Jelas-jelas kau jalan tidak menggunakan matamu." Balas Jisoo.

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan kata serta tatapan tajam mereka. Tak memperdulikan tatapan dari teman-teman sekelas mereka yang malah asik menonton drama yang sedang terjadi langsung didepan mereka.

"Apa kau bilang? Seharusnya kau tidak menyelonjorkan kakimu seperti itu. Semua orang pasti akan terjatuh karna kakimu itu." –Junghan-

"Posisiku seperti itu sudah sejak tadi, dan tidak ada yang terjatuh. Itu artinya matamu yang tidak melihat jalan." –Jisoo-

"Mworago?!" Junghan mendelik pada Jisoo, menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sampai akhirnya seseorang masuk kedalam kelas mereka, dan membuat semua murid –kecuali Junghan dan Jisoo- langsung duduk dikursinya masing-masing.

"Junghan-ssi, Jisoo-ssi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya orang yang tak lain adalah Guru mereka.

"Dia menyandung kakiku, Ssaem.." Adu Junghan.

Jisoo menatap Junghan, "Kau yang tak melihat kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Memang kakimu yang salah." –Junghan-

"Matamu saja yang tak becus." –Jisoo-

"Mworago?!"

"Sudah sudah.." Ssaem melerai lemparan kata dari kedua murid didilnya ini. "Kalian ini sudah kelas 3 tapi seperti anak kecil saja." Ssaem bergantian menatap Junghan dan Jisoo.

Mereka berdua masih saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan mereka, mungkin kalau ini adalah sebuah anime jepang pasti akan ada api dikedua mata mereka.

"Kalian akan saya beri hukuman."

"Mwo?" Koor mereka berdua.

"Bersihkan ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga." Ucap Ssaem.

"Tapi Ssaem, yang salahkan si Jisoo kenapa aku juga ikut dihukum." Ujar Junghan yang langsung dipelototi oleh Jisoo.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Junghan-ssi, sekarang kalian berdua pergi keruangan olahraga dan rapihkan tempat itu." Ucap Ssaem tegas.

Junghan dan Jisoo akhirnya bersama-sama keluar dari kelasnya untuk menuju ruang olahraga. Junghan berjalan mendahului Jisoo yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya. Menurut Jisoo ada untungnya juga dia keluar dari kelasnya, karna dia bisa terbebas dari guru menyebalkan tadi. Tapi yang tak bisa diterima adalah merapihkan ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat yang selalu ditinggal asal oleh para murid. Menyebalkan!

Mereka memasuki ruangan itu, dan langsung disapa oleh bola-bola basket, bola tendang dan bola voli yang berserakan dilantai. Junghan memungut bola basket yang tak jauh dari kakinya, sebentar dia memainkan bola itu. Memantul-mantulkan bola pada lantai marmer dan melemparkan bola itu pada keranjang besar khusus bola diujung ruangan.

"Hahh! Banyak sekali." Gerutu Junghan.

Jisoo juga mengambil beberapa bola dilantai dan memasukan bola itu kedalam keranjang. Sedangkan Junghan sudah menata beberapa matras yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Mereka mengerjakan itu dalam diam, tak banyak suara. Karna mereka sengaja menghindari pertengkaran yang mungkin saja terjadi kalau mereka kembali membuka suara.

Jisoo mengambil raket yang tergeletak dilantai dikolong keranjang bola, dan kemudian meletakkan dilemari kayu terbuka disana. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara rintihan tak jauh darinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menengok pada Junghan yang tengah berdiri dilemari disebrangnya. Junghan yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

Pemuda tampan itu mendekati Junghan, dia menyentuh pundak Junghan untuk mengambil perharian dari pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo.

Junghan menoleh, "Gwaenchana.." Seraya memijat tepi keningnya.

Jisoo ingat saat beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Junghan sedang mengobrol dengan Jun. Dia ingat kalau Junghan memang sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Jisoo jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ne, kepalaku hanya pusing." Jawab Junghan.

"Apa kau bawa obatmu?" Tanya Jisoo.

Junghan masih memijit keningnya, "Aniya, aku belum mengambilnya di UKS."

Jisoo memnggaruk tengkuknya, lalu mengingat sesuatu yang tadi dititipkan padanya. Dengan cepat Jisoo merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil benda yang tadi dia simpan disana. Benda itu memang beberapa butir kecil tablet obat berwarna putih. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, pemuda tampan itu malah mengelurkan satu butir dari dalam tabung kecil itu.

"Ini, minumlah.." Dan menyodorkan obat itu pada Junghan.

Junghan menatap obat yang disodorkan oleh Jisoo, dia memandang Jisoo ragu. Namun pemuda tampan itu malah mengarahkan obat nya kearah bibirnya. Dan dengan ragu juga Junghan membuka mulutnya, dan melihat tangan Jisoo memasukan obat itu kedalam mulutnya. Dengan berat Junghan menelan obat itu secara paksa. Mana bisa meminum obat tanpa air..

Jisoo kemudian meninggalkan Junghan yang baru saja menelan obatnya, dia kembali merapihkan tempat itu. Memindahkan keranjang bola ketempat yang seharusnya, dan meletakkan barang-barang lain ditempatnya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan pekerjaan mereka hampir saja selesai. Tinggal merapihkan tenis meja saja.

"Nghh~~"

Jisoo merasa aneh dengan suara yang baru saja dia dengar. Dan dia kembali melihat pada Junghan yang sedang berdiri menyangga pada meja. Jisoo melihat aneh dengan sikap Junghan yang menunduk.

' _Apa sakit sekali?'_ Bathin Jisoo.

Jisoo kembali mendekati Junghan, dia bisa melihat keringat yang mengucur dari kening Junghan. "Junghan.." Panggil Jisoo.

Junghan mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, dia melihat Jisoo yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Matanya yang terlihat sayu, dan wajah yang awalnya pucat kini malah sedikit memerah.

"Junghan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jisoo khawatir.

"..." Junghan tak menjawab Jisoo, dia hanya memandang pemuda tampan itu.

Jisoo merogoh kantung celana sekolahnya, dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. Yang dia gunakan untuk melap keringat yang terus saja mengucur dari kening Junghan.

' _Apa disini panas sekali?'_ Bathin Jisoo. Setelah melihat wajah Junghan yang basah akibat keringat.

"Nghh~~" Jisoo kaget ketika mendengar suara yang Junghan keluarkan saat dirinya menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ju-Junghan.." Jisoo mengerjap-kerjap kan matanya, melihat ekspresi wajah Junghan yang sangat aneh. Matanya terpejam dan bibir yang dia gigit.

"Ji-soohhh.." Suara Junghan pun terdengar aneh.

Jisoo baru saja ingin menjauhkan tangannya dari Junghan namun ditahan oleh pemuda cantik itu. Junghan membuka matanya, yang langsung bertubrukan dengan mata Jisoo.

"Panashh.." Ujar Junghan.

"Mwo?"

"Disinihh panasshh.." Junghan membawa tangan Jisoo kearah lehernya. Pemuda cantik itu menengadahkan kepalanya saat tangan Jisoo sudah menyentuh leher jenjangnya.

Jisoo mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Junghan, dia menyentuh leher Junghan untuk mengeceknya. Memang panas, mungkin Junghan sedang demem saat ini.

"Aaahh~~" Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar jelas saat Jisoo menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Ju-Junghan.."

"Tubuhhhkuhh panasshh.." Ujar Junghan jujur, dia memang merasakan hawa panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Seolah-olah darahnya terbakar.

"M-Mwoya? Ju-Ju-Junghan.."

Junghan menarik tangan Jisoo dan membuat tubuh Jisoo sedikit terdorong kedepan sehingga Jisoo lebih dekat pada Junghan. Pemuda cantik itu memenjarakan tubuh Jisoo dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda tampan itu.

Jisoo sendiri mencoba melepaskan tangan Junghan, namun Junghan memeluknya begitu erat. Dia kaget saat Junghan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Bahkan wajah mereka juga semakin dekat, dan Jisoo bisa melihat wajah Junghan yang berkeringat dan memerah.

Jisoo menelan salivanya saat dia merasakan nafas Junghan tepat didepan wajahnya. Hingga matanya pun terbuka lebar ketika pemuda cantik itu menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir miliknya. Dan Jisoo mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Junghan namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Junghan sudah memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bahkan juga sudah dia gerakkan. Mencoba bermain dengan bibir Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo yang masih bingung harus melakukan apa hanya mampu terdiam, dan bahkan sudah tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Junghan dilehernya lagi.

Jisoo bisa merasakan lidah Junghan yang tengah menjilat bibirnya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda tampan itu. Jisoo meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggul Junghan, merengkuh sisi kiri dan kanan pinggul kecil Junghan. Yang otomatis semakin membuat tubuh keduanya menjadi lebih dekat.

Dan Jisoo membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah panas Junghan memasuki goa mulutnya. Lidahnya langsung menyentuh lidah Junghan. Dia bisa merasakan panasnya lidah Junghan yang memang sedang sakit itu.

Lidah mereka saling menyentuh, sekarang lebih dominan Jisoo yang menguasai perang lidah ini. Menghisap dan melilit lidah Junghan. Lalu Jisoo mendorong lidah Junghan agar keluar dari mulutnya, mendorong lidah Junghan hingga memasuki mulut manisnya itu. Saling bermain lidah didalam mulut pemuda cantik ini.

Tangan Junghan tak tinggal diam, Jisoo membiarkan tangan Junghan bermain dengan rambut cokelatnya, dia juga tidak peduli ketika Junghan mengacak-acak rambut yang pagi ini sudah ditata dengan rapih dan apik.

"Nghhh~~"

Desahan lolos dari bibir basah Junghan saat pemuda tampan itu menghisap kuat lidahnya. Junghan merasakan sakit karna lidahnya dihisap terlalu kuat tapi entah kenapa dia malah merasakan tubuhnya semakin terbakar.

Dan Jisoo benar-benar menikmati memainkan lidah panas Junghan. Dia semakin menekan tubuh mereka agar semakin mendekat, dan membiarkan bagian selatan mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Aaahhh"

.

.

.

Mereka saling terus berperang lidah, dan tidak peduli dengan saliva yang sudah merembes keluar dari sudut bibir Junghan, saliva yang saling membaur. Tapi kali ini mereka bahkan sudah saling menindih, mungkin lebih tepatnya Jisoo yang menindih tubuh Junghan dibawahnya. Dan tolong jangan lupakan dengan pakaian yang sudah mereka tanggalkan semua, membiarkan tubuh telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aahhh~~"

Bibir Jisoo sudah berpindah dari bibir Junghan yang kini sudah terlihat basah dan bengkak. Menurunkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Junghan, menjilatnya perlahan dan sengaja membasahi leher itu dengan saliva miliknya.

"Eunghh.." Junghan menengadahkan kepalanya saat Jisoo menghisap perpotongan lehernya.

Dengan leluasa Junghan mendesah dibawah tubuh Jisoo, membiarkan Jisoo bermain-main dengan leher miliknya. Dia mendesah nikmat saat Jisoo menjilat lehernya, kemudian memekik ketika Jisoo menggigit sedikit lebih keras dan kembali mendesah saat pemuda tampan itu menghisap ditempat yang sama.

Jisoo terus saja melakukannya dan membuat leher jenjang nan seksi itu dipenuhi oleh hickey hasil karya bibirnya.

Dan setelah puas dia kembali menurunkan daerah jelajahnya, hingga dia berhadapan dengan kedua nipple Junghan yang berwarna pink ke cokelatan yang sudah menegang. Jisoo menjilat putting tagang itu.

"Aaahhh ssshhh.."

Junghan menekan kepala Jisoo, dadanya dia busungkan agar Jisoo bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Jisoo menghisap nipple itu.

"Ngghhh aaahhhhh.."

Pemuda tampan itu terus menurunkan ciumannya, menelusuri perut rata Junghan. Dan memberikan hickey padah area yang dilewati oleh bibir seksinya. Hingga sampai akhirnya bibirnya sudah berada tepat dipangkal pahanya.

Jisoo melebarkan kedua paha Junghan, dan tak menghentikan kecupan dan ciumannya.

"Aaahhh~~" Junghan mengerang kecewa ketika Jisoo melewati penisnya.

Pemuda tampan itu sengaja melewatkan penis Junghan yang sudah memerah dan menegang, sama sepertinya. Dia ingin Junghan menikmati apa yang sedang dan akan dia lakukan.

Jisoo mengarahkan kecupannya pada sebuah lubang kecil yang dia lihat, lubang yang berkedut-kedut seolah memanggilnya untuk menikmati lubang kecil itu. Jisoo menciumi hole kecil Junghan.

Dia membasahi lubang itu dengan saliva miliknya, menggoda lubang yang berkedut dengan permainan lidahnya yang lihai. Membasahi setiap sisi hole milik pemuda cantik ini.

"Aaahhh ssshhhhh" Junghan merasakan hal aneh saat bagian tubuh sensitifnya digoda oleh Jisoo, tapi dia menyukai sensasi lidah panas Jisoo bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang juga panas.

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya, kini Jisoo lebih membuka paha Junghan semakin lebar. Dan dia juga semakin berada ditengah-tengah paha Junghan, menatap wajah Junghan yang memerah dan berkeringat, dan juga rambut panjang pemuda cantik ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan Jisoo senang melihatnya.

Sejak dulu dia tak pernah menyadari kalau ada teman sekelasnya ini memiliki wajah yang sangat menawan. Meskipun teman sekelas tapi Jisoo memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, ditambah pemuda cantik ini memang terkenal galak sehingga Jisoo pun enggan berdekatan dengan Junghan. Dan kali ini Jisoo melihat hal lain dari pemuda dibawahnya ini, wajah memerahnya terlihat sangat menawan, dan suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir manis yang sudah dia klaim menjadi candunya benar-benar membuat Jisoo saat ini juga jatuh pada pesona teman sekelasnya ini, pada Yoon Junghan.

"Ugghhh.."

Junghan merasa tidak nyaman saat merasakan Jisoo berusaha memasuki lubangnya. Dia bahkan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya karna merasakan perih dilubangnya. Jisoo menahan lutut Junghan yang mencoba menutup.

"Junghan.."

Jisoo mengelus-elus paha bagian luar, bermaksud untuk menenangkan pemuda cantik ini. Dan terus berusaha memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan memasuki lubang kecil ini.

"Aakhhh sshhhh.."

Jisoo menurunkan tubuhnya agar mendekat pada wajah Junghan. Disaat seluruh penisnya sudah memasuki lubang Junghan, dia mencium bibir candunya lagi. Mencoba mengalihkan kesakitan Junghan akibat proses pemasukannya tadi.

"Nnggghhh.."

Ciuman Jisoo seperti sihir bagi Junghan, karna ciuman hangat dari pemuda menawan itu mampu menenangkan tubuhnya. Dan Junghan merengkuh leher Jisoo, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher itu.

Jisoo pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia melepaskan ciuman hangat itu dan memandangi wajah Junghan.

"Aaaahhhh aaahhhhhh..."

Jisoo melihat Junghan menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka. Entah kenapa dia menyukai ekpresi Junghan yang seperti ini.

Pemuda tampan itu menggerakan pinggulnya, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan membuat penis miliknya keluar masuk dari lubang sempit itu.

"Ughhh.." Jisoo merasakan kenikmatannya sendiri saat rektum Junghan mengurut-urut penisnya.

"Aaaahhhhh aaahhhh aaaaahhhh..."

"Ssshhh"

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan satu sama lain, menandakan kenikmatan yang sudah mereka bagi. Tak memperdulikan lagi dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru galak mereka. Dan tak peduli lagi dengan jam pelajaran yang terus saja berjalan, karna yang mereka lakukan hanya saling bertindihan diatas matras yang seharusnya untuk berolahraga. Hey, ini juga termasuk olahraga untuk mereka mulai saat ini. Mungkin akan menjadi olahraga yang paling mereka sukai. :p

"Aaaahhhh Ji-Jisoohhh deephhh aahhhh.."

Jisoo semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan mendorong penisnya semakin dalam sesuai dengan apa yang pemuda cantik ini pinta. Mengeluarkan penisnya hanya sampai pada panggal kepalanya lalu langsung menyodoknya dengan sangat dalam.

"Aaahhhh.."

Tubuh Junghan melengkung akibat ulah Jisoo, dia merasakan sesuatu saat Jisoo mendorong penisnya dengan sangat dalam hingga menyentuh satu titik yang membuat tubuhnya semakin panas.

"Junghanhhh uuhhh.."

Jisoo mengangkat kedua kaki Junghan dan mengalungkan kaki jenjang itu pada lehernya. Lalu kembali menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaaahhh aaaahhhh nnngghhh.."

"Aaahhh aaahh"

Dan jujur saja, dengan posisi seperti ini membuat lubang Junghan serasa menyempit dan membuat penisnya semakin terasa diurut kencang oleh recktun berkedut itu. Dan bagi Junghan dengan posisi seperti membuat lubangnya semakin merasakan kegagahan penis Jisoo.

"Aaahhhh aaaahhh Jisoohhhh nnggghhhh"

Junghan tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya saat Jisoo benar-benar menumbuk rektumnya dengan sangat cepat, dalam dan keras. Darahnya seperti mendidih setiap merasakan kulit penis Jisoo menggesek dinding rektumnya. Badan basahnya yang sejak awal memang sudah panas karna demam kini semakin panas akibat kegiatan mereka.

Jisoo semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, terus mendorong penisnya menumbuk lubang Junghan. Terus mengerjai lubang sempit itu, sodokannya terus manabah tempo dan membuat tubuh keduanya terlonjak-lonjak akibat sodokan penuhnya.

"Aaaahhh aaaahhh aaaggghhhh~~"

"Ngghhh~~"

"Aaaagggghhhh~~~" Dan sodokan keras yang Jisoo lakukan tak bisa ditahan untuk keduanya. Sodokan terakhir dengan lengkingan desahan yang meningkat. Yang menandakan kalau keduanya sudah sampai pada titik ternikmat mereka.

Junghan memuncratkan cairan hangatnya pada tubuh Jisoo dan membasahi tubuhnya, sedangkan pemuda tampan ini dengan pasti menembakkan sperma putihnya kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Ahhh hhaaahh.."

"Hhaaahh hhaahh.."

Deruan nafas mereka saling berbaur menjadi satu, keringat juga terus menetes dari tubuh mereka. Jisoo mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mulai melemas dari dalam Junghan, dan membiarkan cairan miliknya keluar dari lubang kecil itu.

Jisoo menurunkan kaki Junghan dari lehernya, kemudian ikut berbaring disebelah tubuh lemah Junghan. Dan melap keringat yang mengucur dari kening pemuda cantik itu, Jisoo juga merapihkan rambut Junghan yang berantakan.

Junghan dengan tenaga terakhirnya memeluk tubuh sempurna Jisoo, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada pemuda tampan itu. Jisoo pun membalas pelukan Junghan, membagi kehangatan pada tubuh Junghan yang terbuka bebas. Membiarkan Junghan tertidur dipelukannya untuk kembali mengisi tenaga yang sudah habis akibat kegiatan mereka tadi.

.

.

.

Jisoo baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, membawa satu tas ransel ditangannya yang tentu saja kalau itu bukan miliknya. Dia berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga, bahkan dia langsung melompat melewati beberapa anak tangga

Setelah sampai dilantai bawah, Jisoo segera berlari cepat dan meminta maaf saat tidak sengaja menabrak siswa-siswi yang sedang berjalan santai berlawanan arah darinya.

"JISOO HYUUUNG~~~"

"HYUUUUNNNGGGGG~~~"

Langkah Jisoo terhenti saat dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, dia pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua orang yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Seokmin-ah, Soonyoung-ah.. Waeyo?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Haahh hhahhh.."

"Hahh Hyunghhh, kamihh mau ambil barangnyahh.." Pemuda bermata sipit menyodorkan telapak tangannya didepan Jisoo.

Jisoo menatap bingung pada mereka. "Barang apa, Soonyoung-ah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Yang Tadi siang hyung, yang kami titipkan padamu." Jelas Seokmin.

"Barang?" Jisoo sedikit berpikir, sampai akhirnya "Ahhh, ini?" Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan tabung obat dari sana.

"Ne, itu." Seokmin langsung merebut benda itu dari Jisoo, dan tabung itu sudah berpindah tangan. "Eh? Kok tinggal 3?"

"Waeyo?" Tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Ini, seingatku tadi pagi ada 4 butir tapi kenapa sekarang tinggal 3?" Tanyanya bingung seraya memperhatikan tabung kecil itu.

Serempak Seokmin dan Soonyoung menatap Jisoo dengan curiga. Dan yang ditatap langsung menatap dengan senyum menawannya.

"Eungg~ Ta-tadi aku penasaran isi dari tabung itu, lalu aku mengambilnya untuk melihat-lihat. Tapi saat ingin memasukannya lagi –eh malah terjatuh. Hehe.." Jawab Jisoo yang masih menunjukkan senyum indahnya.

"Ahh.." Mereka berdua hanya menggangguk paham mendengar jawaban Jisoo.

Jisoo membuang nafas gugupnya, bisa gawat kalau mereka curiga dan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yasudah, segini juga cukup kok." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Eh—" Jisoo memanggil mereka, "Memangnya itu obat apa?" Tanya Jisoo penasanran.

"Ini?" Jisoo mengagguk

"Tapi hyung janji yah jangan bilang pada siapapun?" Ujar Seokmin.

"..." Jisoo kembali mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah obat perangsang." Jawab Seokmin.

"MWO?!" Jisoo membulatkan matanya.

"Yakk! Hyung!"

Jisoo segera menutup mulutnya. "Obat perangsang? Memangnya itu untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengerjai Seungkwan, hyung." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Seungkwan?"

"Iya, dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat menyebalkan jadi kami ingin balas dendam dengan orang itu, hyung.." Lanjut Seokmin.

"Oohh.." Jisoo mengangguk lagi, dia sudah curiga dengan perubahan sikap Junghan setelah meminum obat itu, dan ternyata—

"Yasudah yahh hyung, kami pergi dulu.."

"Annyeong~~"

Soonyoung dan Seokmin sudah pergi menjauhinya, dan Jisoo pun kembali melanjutkan tujuannya. Yang tak lain adalah ruang alat-alat olahraga pastinya. Karna Junghan berada disana seharian ini. Jisoo memang sengaja meninggalkan Junghan disana dan kembali kekelasnya karna dia melihat kalau tubuh Junghan masih sangat lemas jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau membawanya kekelas sekarang? Jadi lebih baik kalau pemuda cantik itu beristirahat dimatras empuk disana.

.

.

.

F

I

N

.

.

.


End file.
